It's Still an Obsession
by Red-Heaven
Summary: It was all so boring. So ordinary. He needed out. He found a way........Malfoy. YAOI! You don't like....I don't care. Reviews welcome!
1. All Except One

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter…….oh how I wish I did. (Drools over the thought of Harry and Draco under her control!)

'thinking'

"talking"

**It's Still an Obsession**

Prolouge

All Except One

It was always the same to him.

The endless cycle of classes and work was beginning to grate on his mind. Even his closest friends were starting to annoy the hell out of him. He had begun noticing each of their tiniest flaws, and it was driving him insane!

The way Hermione bit her lip when she was thinking to hard, or the way Ron would chuckle whenever he made a joke to himself. He just wanted to slam something onto the wooden table, just hard to enough to leave a lasting impression. At least then they would know something was bothering him.

Was it because he was the fucking "boy who goddamned lived" that he could never be upset or have annoyances? No one ever understood when he would get upset. They would just stare at him as if he had just burped up a frog and was now dancing with it on top of the table.

No, he wasn't allowed to be upset. He always had to be happy. Always perfect.

He had to keep his image as the model for all. He was afraid the whole school would fall apart if he didn't.

He could be just like everyone else! He could be fake, stupid, and cruel. He just didn't see the point of tying anymore. No one would let him be like normal people. He was only allowed to stay in his cage looking out at everyone else being normal. It was no better then being at the Dursley's house.

They need someone to look at as perfect and a hero.

But why him?

He didn't even remember what had happened with Voldemort that night. He was only an infant after all. Dumbledore had once told him, first year if he remembered correctly, that it was his mother's love that had saved him. So shouldn't his mother be the one getting praised? He wasn't even the one who defeated Voldemort when Cedric was killed the night of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The spirits of his parents and the others were the ones who held Voldemort off while he got away with Cedric's body.

So why was he getting credit for something he never did? Simply because the need someone to worship, to adore.

Everyone loved him, everyone needed him.

All except one.

Really short...but it is going to get better. Promise!

Thanks for read and I hope you enjoyed it!

-Red-


	2. Meeting For The First Time, Again

Disclaimer: I wish……oh god I wish I owned them. But nope!

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**It's Still an Obsession**

Ch. 2

Meeting For the First Time…Again

"Life of the "Golden Boy"……must be so fucking hard. Having everyone look up to you and kiss your arse everyday. How I pity him!"

Draco picked his head up from the table to glare at the offending voice. His headache was just getting worse and having Blaise practically screaming in his ear was not helping any. It was bad enough he had to hear everyone else talking about Potter all the time, but having his own house constantly talking about that stupid cunt was just cruelty at a new level.

"Would you please shut your face for once? I swear if you say anything else about Potter I will punch you right in the neck!" (1)

"Well, someone's in a pissy mood this morning. What? Pansy couldn't get you off last night?"

"Excuse me! He got off just fine!"

Draco groaned as Pansy's shrill voice pounded into his skull. How his sex habits became regular breakfast conversation was beyond him.

He'd had enough. Enough of hearing their voices. His hands slammed against the table, enough to make his goblet topple and begin to dribble onto his leather shoes.

"Fuck off Blaise! Pansy shut the hell up!"

It became quiet. Not just at his table…at every table. He looked up from staring at his hands, which still stung from the force of the slamming motion, and peered over at the other tables dining on their breakfast. Each person was staring at him with mouths hanging open as if trying to catch flies.

He glared. "Fuck…Off"

He stormed out of the banquet hall without another word to anyone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hahahaha! Tell me you saw Malfoy this morning!! That was fucking priceless!"

"Ron! Don't be cruel."

"Oh come on Hermione! You have to admit you loved it. I saw you chuckle a little when he stormed out."

"I did no such thing! Unlike you I am above laughing at other people's misery"

Her head tilted up, in that way it does when she is speaking like she's better then you. Harry had noticed that she did that a lot, especially to Ron and him. Mostly to Ron though. There was something strange about Malfoy's little outburst this morning though. Harry couldn't deny that curiosity was creeping up his neck and tickling his mind.

"Harry! Come on man, you have to help me out! You saw her laugh didn't you?"

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts. He looked over at his best friend and simply sighed, turned and headed for potions class.

"What's up with Harry?"

"No idea...why is it that whenever something is bothering him he never talks to us about it?"(2)

"Maybe because he's an arsehole at heart?"

Hermione simply smacked him in the side of the head.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Malfoy wasn't in Potions class. He wasn't sure why this bothered him so much but it did. After the incident this morning Harry was at a new height of interest in the Slytherin's whereabouts. It was right after dinner before he even saw Malfoy again. Looked like he was arguing with Pansy about something. Probably the way he yelled at her this morning.

"Don't think you can treat me like crap just because I'm a girl Draco! I have feelings too!"

"I don't treat you like crap because you are a girl Pansy. I treat you like crap because that's how whores should be treated."

CRACK

Harry's mouth fell open as Pansy laid a full on slap to Malfoy's face. It looked even more painful then the one Hermione gave him in third year, probably hurt more too. Malfoy didn't move an inch though. Simply turned his head from where it had landed after the slap back to face his attacker. He simply stared at her as if daring her to do more.

Pansy, however, did the only thing she could think of doing. She ran.

Malfoy sighed "Guess that means sex is out of the question."

Harry snickered when he heard this. He must have done it louder then he thought though because Malfoy's head snapped in his direction.

"What the fuck are you laughing at Potter? You wanna be the one to suck me off tonight?" He said this with that famous Malfoy smirk that drove Harry mad every time he saw. He just wanted to punch him right where Pansy had slapped the bastard so it would hurt even worse.

"Fuck you Malfoy."

"Oh? A challenge?"

"No. A promise."

As he turned and stalked away he couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling about what he had just said. Maybe he should start thinking before talking….then again it was an awesome feeling to get the last word in on Malfoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of ch. 2! Hope ya'll (true Texan right there!) liked it!

Sorry for the long wait.

Please Review, I need to know if I should just stop trying to write this or if people actually want to read it.

(1) My friend actually said this to me and I laughed my ass off for about 20 minutes….I mean seriously. That would probably really hurt to get punched in the neck! It happened in the movie Constantine (Kick-ass movie! Watch it!) and it looked painful!

(2) This is a thought I had while watching the 5th movie when Harry is being an ass to his friends because he has so much angst inside. He never talks to them about anything!! He always just bottles it up and yells at everyone later on….makes no sense to me.


End file.
